


Boundaries

by CurryJolokia



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s easy to see there’s something warm in his eyes but as the same time it feels like the same thing he wanted to bury deep down, something he wanted to forget."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts), [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Inspired by this:  
> http://hakaseheart.tumblr.com/post/30994148125/spamac-it-saddens-me-so-much-that-kazuki-kun
> 
> Summary text and original analysis of posted image by spamac on tumblr, credit and thanks to them for that.

He didn't mean anything by it. And he's sure Ryota-kun knows that...and that just makes it worse.

They had been so close. _Still_ were so close, if Kazuki had any say in the matter. Ryota's a brother to him, and their time as Gokaigers wasn't just pretend for the cameras. The Gokaigers became a family, and at the final live, they all cried, and Ryota cried hardest of all of them. They joked about it then. Our Captain is a boy like this? It was just in fun.

When they saw each other again, shooting for the next movie in line, Ryota asked Kazuki for a moment of his time. They agreed to stay after they were released for the day, get food together. Ryota followed Kazuki to his transit stop, despite it being a bit out of his way.

 

"Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?"

"Not really. I think I'll be seeing my sister, though! What about you, Ryota?"

"Me either. I think Shion and Yuki and Sho are doing something; I'm going to see if I can tag along."

"Sounds like fun. Will there be cute girls?"

"I told Shion there better be! It's Christmas Eve, and we're all bringing chocolates along just in case."

"Haha! You'll end up giving each other the chocolates, Ryota. No pretty girls for Ry~o~ta."

"I don't want to think about how right you are! But you'll be alone on Christmas Eve too, Ka-zu-ki."

"With my _sister_."

"Oooh, I stand corrected."

"Maaa. Still it's not like we'll have romantic Christmas Eves."

"Yuki-kun might."

"Ryota!"

"Heee! He told me..well. Shion told me that Yuki told him, which is almost the same thing."

"...It's really not."

"It's okay though! Yuki wouldn't mind, I'm his Red."

"Only for a little while longer. --Oh jeez, don't cry! I was just teasing."

"Don't tease me, Kazuki. It's not fair. At least Yuki cries pretty."

"Yes, so they record him! At least you get to hide in our arms when you become an unmanly Captain."

"Your captain thanks you for the protection!"

"Well, regardless, I am sorry for bringing it up. Let's talk about more fun things, like how Gokai Christmas won't have a Special Someone on Christmas Eve!"

"That's depressing."

"It is."

"You said you'd talk about cheerier things."

"I did. Well, Yuki has someone special?"

"Nope, I didn't say it, Shion didn't say it, and Yuki certainly didn't say it."

"Oh. That's very clear!"

"I hope he has a special Christmas Eve."

"...I do too."

"Kazuki?"

"Oh, nothing bad. Just thinking."

"Mmm. Oh, here comes your ride!"

 

Kazuki shouldered the bookbag he'd brought to the day's ADR session, grinning at Ryota as the train pulled in, bright interior lights casting serrated illumination across the platform. "See you after the holiday," Ryota said, stepping back half a pace. Kazuki reached out for his arm, grabbing Ryota by the elbow and pulling him close for a brief kiss.

"There!" he declared, releasing Ryota and bouncing back toward the train, laughter in his eyes. "It's a Gokai Christmas Kiss! Now we've both had our Christmas Eve kiss."

Kazuki stepped onto the train backwards, reaching to one side to grip one of the poles and balance himself as the doors began to slide shut.

On the platform, Ryota stood with three fingertips pressed against his lips, his eyes big and welling up in the corners with shining tears that caught and spangled the golden glow from the train across his cheeks. His knapsack lay at his feet, fallen from his numb grip.

Kazuki could tell something was wrong, but the doors were already closed and the train lurched forward, beginning to move. He let go of his pole, rushing to the door. While his own face was cast in darkness, Ryota's was clearly illuminated by the train's lights, and in the last seconds before the train came to speed and whisked him away, he saw the explanation on Ryota's face, written so clearly he couldn't imagine how he'd missed seeing it for the whole last year.

The last thing he saw was that explanation cracking Ryota's face in two, a line of pain drawn right down the middle.

*

The next time they saw each other, Kazuki could see he'd crossed a line. He asked Shion, and got smacked for his trouble. On the shoulder, true, but it felt as sharp as a crack across his face.

He tried to apologize, and Ryota accepted it gracefully.

"I didn't realize that you--"

"There's nothing to forgive, Kazuki-kun," Ryota said. "Ah, I'm sorry, Kazuki."

Kazuki couldn't find words, just small noises, and Ryota squeezed his hand between both of his own. 

"It's not you who should apologize."

* 

That was the last that either of them said on the topic.


End file.
